


Today

by allourdrabbles (allourheroes)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 13:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourdrabbles
Summary: Stiles traces his finger over his rounding belly, other hand still gripping the steering wheel. Derek hasn’t seen him since it happened, doesn’t know.





	Today

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvanesDust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/gifts).



> For the January Jaunt 2019 drabble exchange, she requested mpreg. :)

Stiles traces his finger over his rounding belly, other hand still gripping the steering wheel. Derek hasn’t seen him since it happened, doesn’t know.

But today… Today will be the day. Derek is coming to the pack meeting, some half-truth uttered to get him back to Beacon Hills.

Stiles’s heartbeat rises, crawls into his throat, as he sees Derek’s car pulling up. He settles his nerves as best he can but still practically falls out of the Jeep.

“Stiles?” Derek calls. His eyes rove over Stiles’s face first, then lower.

Stiles offers a smile. “Hey. Um. We should probably talk.”


End file.
